


Sidekick

by NLRummi



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transition from bad guy to good guy doesn't come without its share of frustrations.  For some, more than for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick

* * *

"Come, Sidekick! Evil is afoot!"

A reluctant groan and an unenthusiastic shambling of robotic feet were the only response.

"To the Invisible Car, Sidekick! There isn't a moment to lose!"

The answering _bleep-bleep_ of the car remote also sounded apathetic.

"Sir?" a voice asked gently, sounding both patient and long-suffering. "Are you really sure this is necessary?"

Megamind broke character and turned. He rotated his entire upper half in a wide disgruntled circle in a show of annoyance. "I'm just trying it out," he said. "We're heroes now; it comes with _completely_ different dialogue." He turned back away from his friend and posed dramatically.

"Can we at least talk about the name, sir?"

Megamind's shoulders bristled. He broke character again. "Code:" he said pointedly. " _Villains_ have minions; heroes have _sidekicks_. Now!" He rooted one fist impressively to his hip while the other pointed high into the air. "To the Invisible Car, Sidekick!"

Minion sighed heavily. It was going to be a long transition.

 

**The End.**


End file.
